Caught in the middle: An Ouran Death Note Crossove
by OBEY-THE-LEMMING
Summary: The whole summary is inside. Haruhi really hated being stuck in the middle.
1. Prologue

**Max: Heh, guess your interested in this story eh? Well, here is the summary.**

**Grayson: There is no way in HELL I am going to say it.**

**Max: Fine, fine. Haruhi Fujioka has been on some crazy adventures during her time at Ouran High, but she is another step closer to her dream of becoming a lawyer like her mother. She sometimes missed those crazy days with the host club, and she missed her friends. But they never lost contact. Life had calmed down considerably. Now at the age of eighteen Haruhi is ready to take on the world, mainly college. Or so she thought. Little did she know, she was going to step right into the middle of the battle of wits between The Great Detective L and Kira the mysterious killer. Can she use her own wit to survive?**

**Grayson: Now ain't that a mouth full.**

**Max: Shut up.**

**Grason: Max and I own nothing. If we did, we would be rich. Duh. Anyway, Max does NOT own me either.**

**Max: I really don't understand why you bother pointing out I don't own you…. Anyway, here is the prologue.**

_**Prologue**_

_Haruhi Fujioka's chest filled with pride. She had survived Ouran, the Host Club, and NOW she was going to fulfill her dream! Well, as long as she survived college with decent grades. _**(Max: Haruhi's 'decent' grades are probably A pluses. Sheesh.) **_Smiling confidently Haruhi entered the room where she would be taking her test to get into her desired college. Everything was going rather smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until one of the exam watchers _**(Grayson: What the hell are they called anyway?) **_told one of the other students to sit correctly. Curious, she turned topeek atwho it was, only to see a rather strange boy staring intently at another boy who's looks envied Tamaki's. Turning back to her test Haruhi had one last thought on the pair; 'What a strange pair…'_

**Max: So what did you think? Yes, no-**

**Grayson: Finish that and I will fucking kill you over time.**

**Max: Heh… please tell me your thoughts on this, and maybe on how I can improve.**

**Grayson: Oh. And Obey. The. Lemming... 'Nuff said.**


	2. Dinner and a Strange Thought

**Max: Hum, thanks for the reviews!**

**Grayson: Us? Own? No.**

**Story Begin:**

Haruhi Fujioka gave a huge sigh in relief. She had made it into the college she wanted to, and it felt like a huge amount of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Apparently she had gotten one of the highest grades, too. She couldn't help but feel a little pride gather in her chest, she had accomplished so much! All that hard work had finally paid off.

Looking into the mirror in front of her, Haruhi started fiddling with her hair. It had grown to about shoulder-length as her time in Ouran progressed, not that it really mattered how long it was. Normally, Haruhi could care less about what her hair looked like, long or not. But tonight was a special occasion and she thought it would be nice to fix. She was getting rather excited about dinner, tonight her father promised Ootoro! Her mouth watered at the thought. With a new motivation Haruhi quickly finished getting ready for the night.

Her father waited, a bit impatiently, outside her room. He too was wearing a dress, what could he say? It was absolutely gorgeous! Haruhi stepped out, she wore a plain black dress accompanied by black heels. A gracious smile adorned her face.

"Thank you father, for everything.", she told her gaping father, adding her signature 'natural' smile. Her father could restrain himself no longer! He glomped her squealing the usual "HARUHI! THAT WAS SO CUTE!".

"F-father," Haruhi gasped, "I-I can't b-breath."

Her father quickly let her go and straightened up her clothing to make it absolutely perfect. Then grabbing her by the arm he promptly dragged her out of their apartment. Haruhi smiled, she loved her dad so much. He did get annoying sometime, but you could tell he cared.

For some reason though, Haruhi thought back to the examinations. Why was that strange dark-haired boy practically glaring at the other brown-haired pretty boy? Perhaps they were rivals? Haruhi had no clue. But, for some strange reason, she hoped she would not run into either of them anytime soon.

**Story End**

**Max: I know this is going slow, but I promise that it will speed up after this.**

**Grayson: Obey. The. Lemming. Oh, and sorry if there were any errors.**


	3. That same feeling

**Max: Another part finished.**

**Grayson: Own? No.**

* * *

Haruhi lay in her bed, unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling in thought. Her night had started out as a simple dinner, but turned into something much more. She recalled the whole nights events, every important detail that she could.

_**Flashback**_

_Haruhi's father practically threw her out of the apartment door and literally dragged her down the steps leading to her apartment. She stumbled almost the whole way down, and was rather surprised that she hadn't fallen flat on her face. How did her father _

_speed-walk so gracefully with out falling over or tripping? _**(Max: I think it is called speed-walking, I am not really sure though.) **_Better yet, why was her father so excited? She was answered once her father had stopped at the bottom of the steps. She couldn't be more surprised to be caught in a headlock like hug by the former Host Club king, Tamaki. _

"_HARUHI! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" the blonde exclaimed over dramatically, guess some people never change. Haruhi started to turn a soft shade of blue, she needed oxygen! She felt Tamaki's hug suddenly released with a jolt. Turning, she looked at Tamaki who had been reduced to a sad pile on the floor._

"_SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!", her father fumed. Wait a minute… why was Tamaki there in the first place? She opened her mouth to ask her father, but was immediately interrupted by a chorus of voices._

" _Well milord", Karou began in a sing-song voice._

"_Looks like you loose again.", Hikaru finished in the same tone as his brother, making it difficult for most to tell the difference between the two. Before she could be interrupted again, Haruhi practically yelled her question._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" It really is a wonder that the neighbors had not called the police on them._

"_To celebrate your accomplishment on getting into college.", came a calculating voice from god knows where. Haruhi could feel her left eye twitching, wondering why the shadow king even bothered coming. Oh god, he better not charge her for a dinner that he decided to come to._

"_Ah! Kyouya, your as handsome and clever as ever! Unlike some people I know…", her father gushed to Kyouya, obviously trying to put the King into a state of depression. As if on cue, Tamaki found a random corner to go sulk in._

"_Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Came a childish voice, "Sorry Takashi and I are late, Haru-chan, but there was some cake I had to finish!"_

"_Ah." agreed a much deeper voice. Hani and Mori were coming also?_

"_Uh, well thank you everyone for coming. It really does mean a lot to me.", Haruhi announced honestly. She was also hoping that maybe it would allow them to go to dinner, and reduce the chances of her neighbors complaining. _

_As if by magic, a limo came into her view. Rich Bastards. During the small 'reunion' Kyouya, being the all knowing being that he is, decided to call a limousine. The twins challenged Tamaki to a race to the shinning white limo, and they took off. Even though the limo was, what? Five steps from them? Kyouya offered an arm to her father in a gentlemanly manner, which her father gladly accepted. Hani, being the lolishota(sp?) quickly fallowed the others. Mori turned toward Haruhi, tilting his head to show his confusion. She interpreted this gesture as the question; 'Are you coming?'. Haruhi smiled, a true genuine smile, and walked to the limo with Mori. _

_Once settled inside, she looked at each of the others. Actually taking in their apperance for the first time that night. Tamaki, being dramatic and somewhat egotistical, had worn a pure white tuxedo with a white button down shirt complete with white shoes and gloves. His hair had been made into the same fashion it was when she had first met him. He yelled angrily, flailing his arms like a child, with the twins. _

_She now focused on the twins. Karou wore dress pants, black shoes like the ones the had worn at Ouran, and a button down green shirt. Hikarou also wore dress pants, black shoes like they had at Ouran, but he had a blue button down shirt. Isn't that an American Fad? They had both kept their first-year of Ouran hairstyle, they had claimed that it never goes out of style. _

_She shifted her gaze to Kyouya, the shadow king. He wore a black business suit, black shoes, and a white button down shirt. He had also kept his hair the same. Do any of these people change? _

_Switching her gaze once again, she inspected Hani. He had grown about three or four inches since the last time she saw him. He wore a small blue tuxedo, black shoes, completed with his signature stuffed bunny. His hair stuck up slightly, much like his years at Ouran. She turned her attention towards Mori. He wore a black tuxedo, black shoes, and a white button down shirt. His hair was exactly the same too. Guess they are too rich to change._

"_Haruhi? Earth to Haruhi.", Karou called, snapping Haruhi out of her thoughts._

"_Yes Karou?", she replied smiling._

"_You do know we aren't JUST going out for dinner, right?", Hikaru questioned mischievously._

"_WHAT!", Haruhi was shocked, ney, angry! She was looking forward to dinner, and especially Ootoro!_

"_No, Haru-chan, we are going to go to a dance and have dinner! Like those days when we were still the Host club!", exclaimed Hani, his eyes glowing with happiness. Oh, they were still having dinner? She supposed that was okay._

"_Is there going to be Ootoro?", she asked in hope._

"_Of course, my precious daughter!". Tamaki replied, using his 'fatherly' tone._

"_Damn it! She is not your daughter, she is mine!", her father growled at Tamaki. Tamaki, being his dramatic self, crouched down near a corner in the limo depressed._

"_You know, Haruhi, there is going to be dancing.", Hikaru told her slyly, his eyes glowing with mischief._

"_And?", Haurhi asked unfazed._

"_We expect you to dance with each of us, like the Ouran Festival.", Kyouya told her bluntly, smiling in that creepy I-am-manipulative way. Haruhi shivered. Well, dancing wouldn't be to bad._

"_Alright, it couldn't be to bad." She replied, smiling genuinely. The rest of the ride towards wherever this dance-thing-a-ma-jig was enjoyable, catching up with old friends and such. _

_Once they arrived, Haruhi realized that they had come to a popular 'rich people' hang out in Tokyo. She couldn't recall the name of it, but Haruhi did know Kyouya's family owned it. After entering the grand, and modern, building did Haruhi really understand how close it was to the dances they had held in Ouran. Other rich people were clustered inside, talking and dancing. Some where even eating the expensive gourmet(sp?) food that were set out on buffets. Rich bastards. _

_Before she could sneak away towards the food Tamaki grabbed her arm and escorted (more like dragged) her to the dance floor, claiming the first dance with her. After a single dance with him, rich girls swarmed around him much like the days of when he was a host. He was immediately distracted, pulling out a random rose to give to some girl. _

_Smiling at her chance of escape, Haruhi quietly snuck towards the buffet. As long as she was her she was going to eat some gourmet food. _

_She was so close to her destination, only to be whisked away on to the dance floor once again. She had to dance with the twins, the ones who had taken her to the dance floor, for two songs. One with each. She really did enjoy their company, but she was STARVING. The twins soon got distracted with tormenting Tamaki or pulling a prank. Haruhi didn't stay to find out. _

_She walked briskly to the buffet table. Just as she was about to pick up a plate she felt a small tug on her arm. Looking down Haruhi saw Hani giving her the puppy dog eyes._

"_Haru-chan, will you dance with me?", he asked innocently, adding a little pout. _

_Sighing, Haruhi complied. Once again she found herself dancing. Hani, after about one song, decided he wanted some cake and promptly ditched her. Deciding to make sure no one else would get in the way of her 'buffet' time she asked Kyouya to dance with her._

"_Kyouya, would you care to dance with me?", Haruhi asked him, not really caring if he said yes or no. He raised a thin eyebrow at her._

"_Of course, but you don't seem like the type to ask.", Kyouya replied coolly._

"_I want to make sure I dance with all the hosts so I can finally eat.", Haruhi answered bluntly. With nothing more to say he escorted her to the dance floor and they shared a single song. After thanking her politely Kyouya turned to chat with some of the richer families, most likely trying to gain some profit in some way. Haruhi then searched for Mori and found him sitting next to Hani, who was stuffing his face with cake, loyally. Walking over to them, Haruhi smiled._

"_Mori, would you care to dance?", she asked Mori politely._

"_Ah.", came the simple reply of confirmation._

_And so again she was on the dance floor. After finishing her dance with Mori she thanked him. He nodded his thanks in return and turned to join Hani. _

_Haruhi immediately started for the buffet table. And guess what. SHE MADE IT! Filling her plate with random bits of food that looked good, Haruhi scanned the table. Ootoro! Getting as much of the delicacy as she could Haruhi joined Hani, who was still eating sickening amounts of sweets. She enjoyed the food. After conversing with Hani, Hikaru, Karou, and even Tamaki, Haruhi felt that she needed some fresh air. _

_After some how pushing through the crowd she made it to the grand doors. Sneaking out, surprisingly nobody noticed, the night's air hit her. Taking in a deep breath, she savored how fresh it tasted. The 'party room' was rather stuffed, and it seemed the air was stale. She stood their a few moments longer, only to hear a scream come from nearby._

"_STOP!", the voice screeched._

_Whipping around Haruhi's eyes met the scene of the crime. There was a girl, presumably rich seeing as she had diamonds on and a dress the twin's mother's had created, being attacked by a man in an alley. He looked to be in his twenties, it looked like he was trying to do… improper things to the poor girl. Haruhi's heroic side, which had not died because of the beach incident __**(Max: You know, the episode where the Host Club go to the beach.)**__, kicked in with a vengeance. Taking off her heels she ran to get a closer shot. She threw one heel as hard as she possibly could, which turns out not to be that hard, and it hit the man in the back of the head._

"_Hey, she said stop!", Haruhi called out majestically. The man turned and sneered._

"_Well, if it isn't just another little lady.", he taunted. He turned around to do god knows what to Haruhi, but he stopped. He shakily raised his hand to his chest and gripped it. His breaths came out in breaths and he fell to the ground, dead. All Haruhi could do was stare in shock, totally frozen. Kira. She had heard about him on the news, the killings had started when she was finishing high school. She hadn't thought much about it, seeing as it didn't really affect her life. But… now it seemed so real. So frighting. Though he had helped save the girl, it was still terrifying. Thinking someone had the power to do such things. _

_A sob snapped her out of her thoughts. The girl had sunk to the ground and was now weeping her eyes out. Haruhi approached her, crouched, and tenderly hugged the girl._

"_Shhhh… it's okay now, it's alright.", Haruhi whispered in a comforting manner._

"_Thank you Kira, thank you so much.", the girl whispered through her sobs. Haruhi tensed slightly at the name that frightened her slightly. Slowly but surely the girl calmed down._

"_We should call the police.", Haruhi told the girl in a serious but gentle manner._

"_B-but what if Kira doesn't want the police to know?", the girl asked hesitantly._

"_I'm sure he would want the police to know. He wouldn't have saved you only to have you get accused of murder.", Haruhi replied sounding confident. She really had no idea, so she mixed fact with bull shit. All she knew was that Kira wanted the publicity._

"_O-ok.", whispered the girl in return. Pulling out a cellphone from who knows where the girl dialed the police's phone number __**(Max: I don't know if they have a different phone number as America or not.)**_

_Soon the police arrived and questioned the girl. Apparently the man was a killer that had been on trial, but had been released because they did not have enough evidence against him. Haruhi remembered that trial, it had been on Television about a week ago. _

_Of course the former Host Club had found out about the whole ordeal and Tamaki threw a fit. Her father had immediately wished to take her home, hoping this traumatizing experience hadn't scarred her for life. Kyouya had kindly called a limo to bring her father and herself home. _

_Almost as soon as they had made it to their apartment her father pushed her up the stairs telling her that she needed to get some sleep. After being pushed into her room, she decided to change into some more comfortable clothing. Taking of her evening clothing she put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. Laying down she tried to sleep._

_**End Flash Back**_

She had gotten the strangest feeling when that evil man died. The same feeling she had gotten when she had taken the exams. Where those two connected to Kira in any way? Most likely not. But another question came to mind. The killer had been broad casted on television, so did that mean Kira needed a face to kill? He could see plenty of villains and easily kill them with out having to watch the television. So did he need a name also? Deciding not to dwell on it any longer she closed her eyes, praying for sleep to claim her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Max: Sorry if any of it seemed a little rushed, I'm trying to get better about that.**

**Grayson: Obey. The. Lemming.**


	4. The Ceremony

**Max: Hum, another part to the story! Hope you enjoy.**

**Grayson: We no own anything.**

* * *

Haruhi walked down the aisles of the graduation ceremony casually. Her eyes scanned the seat numbers looking for her designated seat. Looking down at the paper once more she confirmed her number. A - 200. She started for her seat, putting an 'Excuse me.' and 'Pardon me.' when she passed students who had already found their seats. Finally making it to her seat she reconfirmed if it was hers, which it was. Plopping down in the seat she tried to relax. All she needed to do was survive this ceremony thing, the she could go to college, graduate, become a lawyer, and live the rest of her life. Easy? No. Unfortunately she had been seated by the pretty boy. The one that Tamaki would certainly feel 'threatened' by looks wise. She looked forward, not even bothering to converse with the brown-haired male. He raised a thin eyebrow at her, but didn't bother to break into conversation with her either. Not that she would see this of course, she was ignoring him!

She decided to sneak a glance in his direction again, what harm could that possibly do? He sat there, rather professionally, and watched the stage patiently. For some strange reason he reminded her of Kyouya. Perhaps it was the way he acted, a bit like the shadow king himself? No, he would haveto be extremely manipulative to compete with Kyouya. After several minutes of waiting the ceremony began. It was a good thing too, Haruhi was bored out of her mind. She was mildly surprised to see the brown-haired teen next to her stand up and walk toward the stage, he was going to speak? What surprised her even more was that the can't-sit-normally teenager from earlier was also taking the stage. Did they tie scores?

Ratio Yagami was that pretty boy's name. The other one, the one that sat strangely, was Hideki Ryuga. Hey, wait. Wasn't Hideki Ryuga some famous idol or something? Either way it didn't matter, he was obviously not the flashy I'm-so-awesome type. In fact he presented himself with only jeans, a white t-shirt, a bed head, and ratty shoes. She tried hard to focus on their speeches, but the students behind her were talking rather loudly about the two.

"I heard that they both had perfect scores!", exclaimed someone from behind her. She was tempted to turn around, but instead she faced ahead. Her eyes widened as she observed the two on stage. From experience she had learned that some people who had a high intelligence could also be very, VERY, tricky. Another thought entered her mind. Perhaps they were rivals, it would explain the strange exchange during the examination. She felt a headache poking at her mind, she was dwelling on this too much! She had to focus on college and not get into something unimportant!

"I like the one on the right (referring to Ryuga)", exclaimed some girl from the crowd.

"What! Your weird Kyouko,", another girl responded, "a normal person would pick the one on the left (referring to Ratio)."

Haruhi felt her brow twitch in annoyance. She really didn't care if they liked them or ogled them or whatever. But did they really have to speak so loud? Besides, why were they talking about which one was better looking! I mean, first of all beauty is in the eye of the beholder and second it is annoying to the people around them! Calming down a bit Haruhi began to ignore the other students, it was obviously going to annoy her if she listened any further. As her mind drifted around she was surprised to see Ryuga and Yagami stroll down the steps and start toward their seats. Yagami reclaimed his seat casually, if not confidently. Ryuga, to her surprise, had taken a spot on the other side of the Kyouya carbon replica. He had not been sitting there before, so why was he now?

She felt her brain give another warning of an on coming headache. Best to drop it and not associate herself with them. She had that same feeling from when she was in the examination room. Ignoring them was actually quite easy, and she listened as another man droned on about how proud they were of the students, etc., etc. She would have continue ignoring them easily if there wasn't a sudden tension that filled the air. She instinctively glanced at the cause of it. Ryuga was staring intensely at Yagami, and Yagami was staring intensely at the stage. What was going on? Whatever it was the tension made her feel sick. Should she break it by conversing with one of them, or should she try to ignore it? She was immediately distracted by the mental debate in her head. She turned and made sure she was looking forward, so as not to be suspicious.

**Ratio's POV (A bit before he enters the ceremony and sits down next to Haruhi)**

_Note: I won't be using I or my in Ratio's POV, more like explaining his thoughts and stuff before he sits next to Haruhi. Sorry about that. )_

Ratio Yagami walked casually down the street, it was a few hours before he had to go to the Graduation Ceremony. He walked down the sidewalk with Ryuk floating next to him. His shinigami roommate was, luckily, invisible to the human eye. Of course he could see him, thanks to the Death Note. He smirked faintly, he would catch L at his own game! Then he could cleanse the world of evil and become it's new God. He was Kira, and he was going to win! His mind drifted elsewhere, and he remember that strange girl.

_**Flashback**_

_Ratio easily worked around the surveillance cameras that L had installed, he had Ryuk to thank for that. He had gone out on a late night walk in hopes of killing a few… undesirable people. He had been writing a few names here and there while walking, trying to be inconspicuous. He had come near the latest hot spot for the rich, the one the Ootori (sp?) owned. Entering the store across he planned to write down more names, that way it would look like he was writing a list. He looked out the window to see a richly dressed girl being assaulted by a man. Who was that man? Ratio was sure he had seen him before. Ah, now he remembered. That man was Hiroko Matsudo, a man that had been on trial for murder. Just as he was about to look down and write the name a shoe was hurled at the man. To say the least, Ratio was surprised. Not many people, besides himself, had helped another person that was in that situation. He watched as a brown haired girl came running towards the man, immediately distracting him. Quickly he wrote down Hiroko's name on his Death Note paper. He watched as the man died, he almost smirked. Almost. But he didn't want to be suspicious. Ratio watched as the brown haired girl began to comfort the well dressed one._

"_I've seen her from somewhere…", Ryuk mumbled, also watching the brown haired girl._

_Ratio spared a glance at him before moving as if he was browsing at the items in the shop. That girl. She should be a prime example for his new world. At least her actions should be, he really didn't know the girl herself._

_**End Flashback**_

"Thinking about that Hiroko incident again, eh?", Ryuk offered, chuckling deeply. Ryuk knew that he had seen her from somewhere…. Best to worry about it later. Ratio did not reply to the clown-like shinigami, he didn't want to look insane. Ryuk took his small look of annoyance as a 'yes'…. either that or a 'shut-up-we-are-in-public'. Ratio made his way home, he was feeling a bit hungry. Besides he had to go over his speech, get ready for the ceremony, and possibly work on the death note. The surveillance cameras had, thankfully, been removed from his home. After reaching his destination he immediately went to the privacy of his room. He stretched a bit before reviewing his speech, making sure there were no mistakes. After that task was done he decided to ready himself for the Ceremony. With luck he had enough time for the Death Note. First he locked the door, then he turned on the T.V. About an hour later his sister had come knocking at his door reminding him that it was time to go. After cleverly hiding his notebook (the Death Note) he joined his family.

**At the Ceremony (still with Ratio)**

After arriving at the ceremony Ratio immediately took his seat, he did not want to be bothered by troublesome people. He casually took his chosen seat, not really wanting to talk to anybody. The girl next to him made a point at not speaking to him. At this he raise an eyebrow at her. She seemed…. Familiar. But from where? He pondered on this, looking ahead before Ryuk spoke.

"Hey, it's that girl from the Hiroko episode.", Ryuk pointed out. Ratio stole a glance at her… Ryukwas right, it was the same girl. Her large doe-like eyes gave her a look of innocence. Oh well. She was okay in his book so far. The ceremony had started and Ratio's name was called. He responded automatically and made his way to the stage. To his surprise another name was called, Hideki Ryuga. Was it the idol? No, that is unreasonable. He swallowed his shock when he saw that strange kid come up. The one that was practically glaring at him during the examinations. As he read his speech his mind roamed elsewhere. Mostly questions about Kira and L, basically Death Note business. He stood through Ryuga's speech patiently. After that he strolled back to his seat, Ryuga had been spewing random bits of information about himself (Ratio) along the way, and to his surprise Ryuga sat in the empty seat beside him! He was not there before, so why now? Deciding it was unimportant he listened to the man that had taken center stage. That is until Ryuga had decided to continue to speak to him.

"You aspire to become a high ranking officer in the police department yourself," Ryuga continued, "and in the past had aided in solving several cases."

Ratio took a quick side glance at the brown haired girl to see if she was listening, but she was obviously ignoring them.

"Currently you are showing interest in the Kira case. I'll believe in the ability of sense and justice then and, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else, I want to tell you something important about the Kira case.", Ryuga let the sentence hang as they both regarded each other with a side glance.

"I wont tell anyone. What?", Ratio finally said, caving in.

"I am L.", Ryuga said, staring at Ratio intently. Ratio's muscles tensed as he questioned whether or not to believe the boy beside him. L stole a glance at Haruhi, whom the don't know is Haruhi, curiously. She sat there calmly until there was the tension in the air. L noticed how she looked at them confused, worried, and a bit unsure. Why did she care, was she in anyway connected to Kira? He had to watch out for this girl, she could be essential to solving the case.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Max: Cliffie? I don't know. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry about any mistakes.**

**Grayson: Obey. Lemming.**


End file.
